goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō and His Friends Go to The Lion King Broadway/Moe and Joe Get Sent To The Pride Lands
Summary Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are excited to see The Lion King Broadway. Cast *Moe *Joe *Moe and Joe's Mom *Moe and Joe's Dad *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Ramurin Makiba *Takeshi Ishida *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Kumakki Mashiro *Kazuo Matsukata *Tamasaburo Hyodo *Katsumi Tachibana *Torippii Sorano *Sharptooth *Elena *Dora *Airport Manager *Security Agent *Airbus A380 Pilot *Kion *Fuli *Ono *Bunga *Iris *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Azura Transcript *Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Today me and my friends and classmates are going to watch The Lion King Broadway. *to: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the bus stop boarding a bus. *bus drives past the courthouse *bus drives past a Japanese restaurant *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE GHIRAHIM OR FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *bus drives past a GoAnimate Omega Cinemas *Dora's Mom: Dora, you blithering idiot! I can't believe you watched Transformers: The Last Knight. You're supposed to watch Cars 3, so you did not know anything about The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for you, young lady! When we get home, I am changing it to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids! *Dora: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *bus drives past a large 3 story Japanese police station *bus drives past a Japanese themed GoAnimate Omega Cinemas *Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Captain America: Civil War in Japanese? You're supposed to watch Moana, so you did not know about Guardians of the Galaxy on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids. *Andy Panda: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates got to the theater *to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the ticket counter *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you and your friends and classmates like to see today? We got Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, The Lion King on Broadway, Tarzan Broadway, Beauty and the Beast Broadway, The Little Mermaid Broadway, Aladdin Broadway, and many more. *Shimajirō Shimano: Me and my friends and classmates would like some tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. *Shimano and his friends and classmates walk away. Moe and Joe and their parents walk in *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? *Moe and Joe's Dad: We would like 4 tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. *(Cut to Shimajiro Shimano and his friends and classmates, Moe and Joe and their parents on their theatre seats) *Moe: We're going to slime The Lion King Brodway. *Kento Koshiba: (Ash Ketchum's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Kikko Hayashida: (Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Marurin Sasaki: (cries in Bubbles' voice) *Mimirin Midorihara: (cries in Pinkie Pie' voice) Everything is ruined! *Kirinta Kusano: (Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Sakurako Koinuma: (Cries in Female Kana's voice) *Giffany, Iris and Dark Magician Girl then appear outside from the theater *Iris: Oh no! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the fire! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, and Trini the Yellow Ranger! *Giffany: Wait, I know who did it! It's Moe and Joe! *Dark Magician Girl: Moe and Joe need to get their bottoms beaten! *Azura: Let's go in, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada, you four get Shimajirō, his friends, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm. *Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura enter the theater while wearing their hazmat suits to prevent from being burned. Azura pulls the fire alarm which causes the fire alarm to go off *Shimano and his friends and classmates start panicking when they hear the fire alarm go off as Mimirin Midohara cries in Pinkie Pie's voice upon being scared from the loud fire alarm *Shimano and his friends and classmates, Moe and Joe and their parents and the audience appeared outside the theater. Everyone is angry, Moe and Joe are shocked as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly *Moe: Oh no. It's Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and our parents! *Joe: We are so busted! *Shimajirō Shimano: Oh yes you both are, Moe and Joe! You both are so busted big time! We can't believe that you two set the whole theater on fire! *Moe and Joe's Dad: You both are going to the Pride Lands. You both better not escape from the Pride Lands again, or else you both will be grounded for ultra tranquility. *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Moe and Joe's Mom: My husband and I would like to have two tickets for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Moe and Joe. *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Joe went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 917 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate A-8. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 917. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 21 hours and 55 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time. Enjoy your flight. *(21 hours and 55 minutes later) *and Joe soon arrived at a large Japanese airport in a very huge and gigantic 100% pure eco-friendly Japanese mega city with the population of 400 centillion people and a bunch of wildlife animals such as Giraffes, Zebras, Vervet Monkeys, Hippos, Rhinos, Lions, Elephants, Ostriches, Flamingos, Snakes, and Crocodiles that guard the outskirts of the city with the Japanese Self Defense Force and the Japanese Elite Ops located near the Tanzanian-Kenyan border. *Moe: Why did we get sent to the Pride Lands for the second time?! *Japanese Woman on PA: Tanzania no puraidorando e yōkoso. Shiroi zōn wa jōkyaku o orosu tame no monodesu. Chūsha-fuka. (Translation: Welcome to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed.) *(10 minutes later) *(Mimirin Midorihara is still crying about the incident) Trivia *This is one of the few GoAnimate videos where Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura appear without Annet Myer or Maria Posada. Sound effects used *Fire alarm going off Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Cartoons